Drunken Confessions
by rupali100
Summary: Hermione's drunk... and Harry is with her. Oops this is not good, or is it? Read and find out. Good deal of smut, read and review. And the title exactly suggests the content. :)


**I lost my touch to the smut I used to write. My muse feels as if it's in a foreign territory. Anyways I wrote this one… not sure about grammatical error, but do hope you people love it.**

**I don't own anything except this fic, everything else belongs to the goddess JK who gave us these amazing characters.**

**Rating: NC - 17**

Drunken Confessions

Chapter – 1

"I hate that jerk Harry… why just a sodding letter? Am I so despicable? Can no one just like me?" Hermione sighed, pouring her fifth glass of firewhiskey, her lower lip trembling, her face so pitiful that it struck strongly in Harry's heart. The last thing he wanted to see… probably never, was his best friend heartbroken.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, "It's not that, at all. You're very pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Harry and Hermione were sitting below the sofa, as he squeezed Hermione's shoulder in an act of comfort as he moved from his position of leaning against the rack band. Maybe she had drunk too much – because this wasn't the Hermione, reserve with her feelings… she was pouring her heart out to him. For a moment he was tempted to let her drink and continue on, but as soon as the thought appeared, he wasted no time in making it disappear.

"I wish I could get a guy like you." Hermione confessed, their eyes meeting. A part of Harry felt embarrassed while another part felt… elated?

Harry didn't really know what the deal with him was these days, but he was glad Hermione came to him first than getting sloshed in some pub. She really can't handle drinks. But, he saw Hermione as quite attractive woman… and a man would be a fool – and the most stupidest man alive on the earth – to miss it. And he wasn't. Break up with Ginny has done good to him – what he all saw was hero-worshipping and any lust hazed love (if you call it that) he felt for her vanished. The break up was pretty controversial.

Harry noticed Hermione was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You know, I have always loved your eyes. They are so green." Hermione slurred and giggled, pouring and drinking her sixth glass of firewhiskey in one huge gulp, giving out a loud sigh and rubbing her throat.

Harry recovered from his shock, chuckled nervously, and pulled to hide the bottle. Never, never had Hermione commented on his particular physical attributes, apart from his height and his talent in Quidditch in the Sixth year (that made him elated too), it made him feel exceptionally warm inside (thank you mum).

He shook his head, his focus was supposed to be Hermione.

Hermione was awfully upset this time, waking him up from his peaceful sleep at twelve midnight (which Hermione would _never_ have), sobbing on his shirt and telling him all about the breakup with David, as Harry had made her walk inside, his sleep all forgotten, offering her firewhiskey. Which he shouldn't have.

Hermione tried to look for the bottle that was now missing from the table, a cute frown on her face as she slowly shook her head and turned to him.

Sod it.

But her focus wasn't on the bottle he was slowly sliding away from beneath his legs.

"Did you know you are very snoggable? And that arse of yours too… I can't help but want to squeeze it. You are totally fuckable Potter, and I would love you to be the first one to enter my dripping cunt." Harry blushed, gaping as she chuckled, eyeing him in not-so-sisterly fashion.

Just now, just before… _this_, she had been cursing the blonde she was dating. Harry had growled as Hermione showed him the letter of their break up, telling her he fell for someone else. That coward fucker – he was missing the best thing that could have ever happened to him, and hurting her was hurting him. Harry swore her he would beat the shit out of him tomorrow.

But before he knew, she started talking about him. Probably firewhiskey getting in her head.

And now she caught Harry trying to hide the firewhiskey.

"Oh, give me that bottle!" Hermione snarled as Harry pulled the bottle out of the reach.

"Hermione! You have had enough! There is no use crying over that tosser!" Harry struggled as Hermione tried to reach that bottle, but her inebriated state had already messed with her equilibrium as she fell on the top of Harry.

Harry groaned, the bottle slipping from his hand and rolling over the floor, as Hermione looked at him… green met brown.

He saw something in her eyes… something unfamiliar, something he couldn't place…

Before he could interpret it, Hermione buried her face on his chest. Her warm tears soaked his T-shirt.

"I'm not crying because of him… I am crying because I still can't get over you." Hermione hiccupped, fisting his shirt, her words coming out in a mumble.

Harry froze.

"W-What are you saying Hermione?"

"I…" Hermione raised her head up, giggling shyly as she caressed his face, "I luff you very much Harry Potter… a-hic-nd… and…" her face crumbled as she sobbed, "I am all alone! No one is there for me…"

She cried on his shirt, while Harry patted her hair, astonished by this new discovery. Hermione's sobs resided, her sobs growing quieter as soft snore met his ears. He tried not to feel hurt when she said she was all alone… what the hell? Wasn't he there for her… and Ron?

He carefully pushed Hermione off of her, carried her in his arms as he placed her on his bed, did some modest transfiguration (and did _not _distract himself) of her clothes into something comfy, kissed her forehead and walked to the living room, transfigured the sofa in a comfy bed and plopped down… only he knew no sleep was coming.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she clutched her head, she felt like someone was jackhammering her brain at the same time her temples throbbed painfully, her eyes blinking at the ray of sunshine hitting her face. As far as she knew, she always kept her curtains closed…

Her eyes widened, seeing that unfamiliar window as she got up, moaning as she clutched her head. She had been drinking… yes, drinking.

With Harry.

She remembered crying about that jerk Summers, Harry promising her that David won't get far that easily with just that letter… and then her inane ranting… and then… oh her head hurt just from trying to remember.

Hermione shuffled on her feet, pulling her shoes on as she walked to the bathroom to do her daily rituals, washed her face and dried it with the towel, inhaling greedily at the musky scent of Harry.

'_You know, I have always loved your eyes. They are so green._'

Hermione blushed. Had she really said that? Guess drinking had made her very bold with her statements. She eyed his brush… oh it was bloody tempting… she looked back, her eyes them back to the toothbrush. She grabbed it nervously and pulled it in her mouth. She closed her eyes.

"Good morning." A husky voice murmured from the door.

Hermione shivered as she dropped the toothbrush, her eyes meeting those bright green eyes in the mirror as he leaned against the doorway with crossed arms, cocking an eyebrow.

_Shit, did he saw that?_

"Hey, good morning… er, you don't mind if I use your brush?" Hermione mumbled, picking the brush that had fallen on the floor.

He eyed her every movement, like a predator calculating the movements, and like a prey she felt – she picked up the toothbrush.

Their eyes held each other, and Hermione was starting to forget how to breathe. Damn, not even over David Bloody Summers and already started pining over Harry again. This is becoming a freaking habit now.

But he never saw her like that… never…

He smiled, that wicked smile when something was churning in that brain of his, something wicked… Hermione blushed all the same, turning around.

"Here, have this," Harry handed her the Sobering Potion, which Hermione accepted gratefully, gulping it all down and feeling her head much clearer and that nauseous feeling in her stomach vanished for good.

"Thanks… and can I?" Hermione asked, showing him the toothbrush.

Harry nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

Hermione smiled gratefully; while Harry smiled back that unfamiliar fox smile which Hermione wasn't sure what to make of.

"You didn't really ask when you put it in your mouth." Harry whispered from behind her, his body so close to her that she had trouble concentrating on his words. But when her brain finally registered what he said, she spluttered.

Before she could even turn around, Harry was walking to the wash basket, pulling his shirt over and dumping it on that fricking basket. Hermione's eyes didn't leave him, fixated on his muscular sweating chest as he stretched and groaned, his joints popping and muscles flexing, he ran a hand through his hair… oh she would choke on the foam… damn, being that hot, that sexy was sinful… they should ban those guys from London, _especially_ Harry… she would lock him up in her apartment and they would shag like rabbits…

"Are you done brushing? Does it take that long?" Harry asked, wiping his face on the towel from the water he took from the bathtub tap.

Hermione spat all the dried foam, gargling with the glass of water and spitting it all out. "Well, that's expected from the daughter of dentists." She lied, as Harry tossed the towel back on the rack.

"Oh really," Harry said innocently, nodding as he pulled the washed toothbrush from her hand and placed it in his mouth.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

Hermione bit her lip as he filled the glass with water and opened the cap of the toothpaste, all the while that fucking toothbrush he lolled around in his mouth like a sodding lollipop!

Hermione shook her head and walked out, before she lost her mind. Brushing shirtless was a sin… and it deserved fucking as a punishment.

Harry looked back at the closed door, now chuckling quietly as he brushed his teeth. He never did notice these cute and amusing reactions of Hermione… that wide open mouth when he was pulling off his shirt! That was hilarious!

He wondered why he hadn't seen it for so long. With all that hard thinking he did last night – he was sure he felt that same not-so-brotherly feelings for her. She was beautiful with those soulful cinnamon eyes and that smile that make him weak in the knees. That really did explain that irritation he felt whenever she dated a new guy. Last night had been an eye opener for him. He didn't know about his arse, but her arse was sexy as hell.

Harry didn't even know, he always took a subconscious notice of her breasts and especially that sway of her arse. He had already been seduced by that charm of hers… but he finally noticed it last night. He bit his cheek from moaning as she leered at him last night, when she said about wanting his cock in his virgin cunt. And it was good she was a virgin… he would have hexed those guys who tried to touch his Hermione. He also noticed that what really annoyed him about her, was the things that he really loved about her, especially that 'oh, honestly', while it made him feel like you're still in your primary school, it was the trait he loved about her.

He loved her. Had always loved her.

* * *

Hermione twirled a curl around that elegant finger of hers, busy reading the book Harry was sure she had randomly grabbed from his shelf. Harry looked at her lustfully as she bit her lip, unaware of his stare. She was the subtle beauty that a man would wish for, not those clingy, overdressed girls who only saw the Boy-Who-Lived, not the real Harry that Hermione saw.

"Hey, the bathroom is free." Harry said reluctantly.

Hermione looked at him under her eyelashes – and that was bloody hot – as she let go of her curl and closed the book, "Can I borrow this book? It's interesting." Hermione said, as she walked to the bathroom.

"Sure." Harry said, his lewd stare on her arse as the girl who stole his sleep closed the door behind her. Harry shook his head, the smile back as he wondered how to make her lose control.

Hermione walked out of his room, the aroma of pancakes hitting her nose and effectively making her stomach grumble.

"Hey hungry," Harry grinned, placing the maple syrup beside that gorgeous plate of those delicious looking pancakes. Hermione eagerly took a bite, moaning and realizing just how hungry she was.

"Yum." Was all Hermione could manage to say, as she carefully layered that amount of maple syrup on her pancakes – not too more nor too less, Harry remembered like she said in their sixth year.

"How eloquent Granger." Harry shook his head, slowly eating his breakfast.

"Shut up, I'm hungry." Hermione pointed her fork at him, and then practically inhaled the plate clean.

"That 'yum'?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Very." Hermione nodded seriously. Both of them chuckled.

"Hey you have some syrup on your lip." Harry said pointing at her face. Hermione tried to lick it off, embarrassed as she tried to wipe her lips with her hand.

"Here." Harry whispered, his thumb brushing off the corner of her lips, slowly yet carefully taking off all the syrup as he licked his thumb those brown eyes of her darkened as she gazed at his thumb. Harry would have rather preferred if he would have licked it off her lips, but… the game was still on.

He smiled as he pulled their plates and turned to wash them, feeling Hermione's eyes on his back as he cleaned the plates.

"So, you find my eyes beautiful?" Harry asked nonchalantly, that faint bristling of the brush may have let him miss the small gasp, but he didn't – as an Auror he was.

"Oh honestly Harry, I'm a girl and like every other girl I like your eyes, they _are_ very beautiful." Hermione answered lightly, but he caught the careful tone.

"But _you_ find my eyes beautiful. I never knew that." Harry murmured, now washing his hand and walking back as Hermione was wringing her hand, biting her lip – trying to find an escape.

Oh well, she didn't know him well then.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, a small smirk on his lips as Hermione jumped, blinking at him.

She remembered, oh… everything was coming back now…

She showed him that tosser's letter and he swore revenge…

'_Did you know you are very snoggable? And that arse of yours too… I can't help but want to squeeze it. You are totally fuckable Potter, and I would love you to be the first one to enter my dripping cunt.'_

'_I'm not crying because of him… I am crying because I still can't get over _you_.'_

'_I luff you very much Harry Potter… a-hic-nd… and…'_

Harry's thumb stroked her knuckles.

"You remember last night, Hermione?" Harry continued, as Hermione had no idea what expression she was wearing right now, "I never thought you saw the beauty in my arse… well, your arse had been what occupied my dreams. And those lips, too."

Hermione looked at him with widened eyes, but Harry was already gazing at her while stroking her knuckles, his pupils dilated… and the lust so strong that it made Hermione almost moan. She clenched her thighs tight.

"You told me you are a virgin, and you want my hard cock to enter your sopping virgin pussy." Harry's eyes darkened even more, if possible, by his own words.

Hermione stood up, the chair behind her knocked down by force, her face Weasely shade of red.

But Harry was fast.

She turned around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with her tank top and modest shorts as she turned for… somewhere… an escape, which was impossible as Harry slammed the door close with his hand, his body flush against hers; that hardened bulge letting her know he wasn't really having brotherly thoughts of her at the moment.

Blood hummed through her veins, a feeling she could only as _hot_, as her vast dictionary searched for the word to describe this… this intense feeling… it was Harry – this feeling was so _Harry_: instinctual, passionate, reckless, amorous… Hermione groaned when she felt that bulge pressing on her bum, Harry's arms trapping her in his cage, one hand still at the door while the other hand grabbed her waist, then crawled to her arm which was still holding the door handle. His breath hit her neck, and she distinctly felt Harry inhaling her as his fingers pulled away her hand from the door handle.

"Shut that mind of yours," Harry whispered huskily, "and just feel."

And she did.

Her neck felt warm where Harry breathed, his hand holding her clenched fist as the other hand left the door and pulled her hair away from her neck, he took in a deeper inhale.

"That flowery scent again… I smelled it on Ginny in the sixth year, but you?" Harry whispered, his nimble digits touching the frantic throb of pulse on her neck.

"S-She used to borrow my shampoo back then," Hermione whispered, moaning softly when Harry planted a soft kiss on her jawline, trailing around the shell of her ear, giving it a slow, long lick. Hermione shivered and moaned, this time loud.

"Turn," Harry commanded softly in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe – Hermione found it difficult to make out his words, her voice draining out all the pleasure she felt at the moment… so long… she dreamt for it for so –

Harry used her wrist to turn her around, that sudden movement distracting her from her bliss as her hand went behind her waist, Harry locking it with his firm grip as he pulled her closer. Her eyes met his.

She gasped… that narcotic power of his eyes and words, his assertive behaviour as she futilely struggled against his strong grip – affected her, damn it made her dizzy, it made her knees weak. Her knickers were soaked by now, that was for sure.

"Harry," Hermione managed to gasp as Harry cupped her face, the captivating lust his emerald eyes held made Hermione shiver from head to toe, his lips inches away from her.

Harry gave a breathless chuckle as Hermione struggled in his arm again, his lips frozen at that short distance which she tried to cover by pressing her lips on his.

"Impatient, are we?" Harry said darkly, his stare running on her face, her neck… her lips.

"Please," was all Hermione could whisper, both demanding and pleading, ready to be pulled by his strings.

Something must have been there in her tone, because Harry let her go and walked to the table, leaning against it and smiling that fox smile again.

"Come here." Harry said, patting his lap, "Kiss me, I'm all yours."

That smile now Hermione learned she shouldn't trust at all as she recovered, she thought that a small revenge was in cue. What happened just now had only fueled her confidence.

Hermione sauntered in his direction, tapping her lips as she tilted her head innocently when she reached him, "All mine?" she asked innocently, trailing a hand on his black shirt slowly, a finger brushing through his jeans as she touched his erect manhood.

Hermione smirked as Harry hissed in frustration, almost grabbing her hand, but Hermione pulled away just in right time.

"I am so thirsty," Hermione walked away, pretending to fan herself with her hand as she walked to his fridge, knowing Harry was following her. She opened the fridge, bending down, deliberately perking her hips up as she grabbed the bottle from the side.

That was enough to break Harry's control.

With a kick at the fridge and the bottle promptly leaving her grip and falling down, she hit Harry's chest. Harry's lips caught her own.

The kiss was slow at first, Harry gently taking their time – nothing compared to the feeling she felt now as her lips danced with his, the taste and the softness that made Hermione want to melt in his arms. Never had she felt so strongly of a kiss – and the best one at that – as she snogged her lover with frenzy, his lips kissing back as passionately as they both felt. Her lungs finally protested as she broke the kiss.

"Wow." Was all Harry could manage to say, Hermione smiled at the similar epiphany.

"Yeah, wow." Hermione grinned shyly, pulling her close to her as their lips met again.

Passion was crackling between them like Fred and George's Wizard Crackers, finally bursting in a violent explosion like their emotions as his tongue ran on her lower lip, Hermione opening her mouth all too willingly. Their sensitive appendages, shy and at the same time eager to taste each other, probed into each other's mouths softly.

Harry's moist tongue was licking its way slowly in her mouth, properly feeling her, tasting her as Hermione snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was possible considering how close they were, and commenced her fight for dominance. Harry fought back ardently, capturing her waist and kissing her deeply, just as excited as she was to meet her. He won.

"Her… Hermione…" Harry panted against her lips; pressing her against him, "Hermione…" he whispered again, almost a croon of desire creating a short spark somewhere in her lower belly.

"Harry…" she whispered back as passionately, planting a soft massaging kiss on his bottom lip. He groaned, pressing his arousal on her thigh.

All thoughts of teasing her was vanished from his mind evidently as he whispered, "If you… continue like that, I might- I won't-"

"I want you," Hermione cut him off softly, his eyes meeting her in surprise at the seriousness of her tone, "I have always wanted you, will always want you, period. Now take me."

Harry tried to confirm it again with those sparkling green eyes that made Hermione lose a couple of strings of her intelligent thoughts when he looked at her like that, but she held her fort.

"Please be sure." Harry pleaded, his hold becoming tighter.

"I am," Hermione murmured, trying to suppress his noble side by an open mouth kiss on his jaw, Harry shivered. "Sure." Hermione breathed on the moist patch of the skin.

"I am going to take you to my bed, fuck you, fuck you so much, and then keep you there." Harry growled his warning.

"Sounds brilliant." Hermione whispered.

That shattered Harry, for good.

Hermione held him tighter as she felt that suction like feeling and then felt her feet back on the familiar rug in front of Harry's bed.

Before Hermione could marvel at his show of impeccable wandless apparition, Harry scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal in surprise. She knew a moment of love and tenderness that shone in Harry's eyes as she slowly walked them to her bed and laid her down.

Hermione sucked in a breath as he kissed her softly and chastely… he was being so gentle and passionate now…

She pulled him by his neck, patting his soft black her in a futile but pleasant attempt to make them sit as he worshipped her with all those sweet murmurs and kisses, one on her eyelid and cheek, then on the corner of her mouth as they travelled lower, kissing her jaw and her neck in that considerate as he held on her like his lifeline depended on her. Hermione crawled back as he crawled forward as their kisses turned more heated. She bit and drew his lip out slowly, challengingly.

He gave a guttural groan as he climbed on the top of her, kissing her in so _Harry_ like passion as she explored his well-built chest, Quidditch was a lovely in its own way… especially when it was beneficial for body-building…

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gasped as Harry bit on her neck, a soft lick following after as he suckled on the spot. Harry's hands roamed on her body, going down to his tank top as he flicked his tongue on her collarbone as his hand tentatively crawled to feel her bare stomach.

It turned out to be quite sensitive spot on just on the left lower side on her stomach and she shivered, a sudden jolt rocking through her and moaned loudly.

"Are you sensitive here?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione opened her eyes to meet astonished green as he caressed her stomach again. She jerked and moaned again.

"Y-yes… I think I am," Hermione whispered in embarrassment and mild surprise.

Harry kissed her softly, "I love that."

Hermione could barely control that soft mewl when Harry placed a soft kiss on her stomach, gasping and moaning as he concentrated on her sensitive area. He trailed up slowly, "So soft," he whispered reverently as he pulled her clothes placing soft kisses all over her body until he reached the underwire of her bra.

He looked at her again.

"Yes," Hermione replied to his unspoken question.

He pulled off her top; Hermione raised her body so he could pull it off of her arms and dropped them down. He looked at her body for a moment, that gaze of marvel and slight awe making Hermione feel, indeed, beautiful. She had fine breasts, not too big, nor too small – but she didn't know of Harry's preference, until now.

Hermione snapped her bra open while Harry pulled it off of her hesitantly, feeling very self conscious as that article of clothing dropped at the floor.

"Am I- Am I okay?" Hermione stuttered vulnerably.

Harry stopped staring at her breasts with those mild wide-eyed look, but smiled in a very incredulous way, "Okay? You're perfect." He said in a matter-of-fact voice, as if he thought she knew that.

The honesty in Harry's eyes and words made Hermione relax inconsiderably.

Hermione closed her eyes at the indescribable pleasure she felt when Harry's hand enclosed around her breast, being a little bigger than his hands as his thumb flicked over her nipple. She arched to his ministrations, a high wanton moan leaving her lips as she felt Harry's tongue touch her nipple.

She opened her eyes, meeting Harry's as he gazed at her with wonder and surprise, his other hand playing with her other abandoned breasts. She felt totally uninhibited in Harry's touches just like Harry did as he whispered in low throaty groans of how beautiful she was.

She _felt_ beautiful. Here. With Harry, they together tangled like this, _this _felt beautiful.

Completely honest and pure this feeling was as Hermione pulled on his shirt, giggling when his glasses went askew.

He tossed them off, landing on his nightstand as he grinned at her in all manly glory.

He landed on her again, her hand trailing those hard planes on his chest, her fingers slowly running around that slight curve as his fingers laced with hers. He groaned, involuntarily thrusting on her clad sex.

Hermione pulled off her shorts and knickers together impatiently, her cunt almost pulsing painfully at the unexplainable need she felt.

"I love you, Harry." She moaned and confessed when as he kissed her again, pulling her naked form and embraced her lovingly.

Harry froze.

Hermione's eyes flew open, mortified at her confession. Some part of her knew it was just on the tip of her tongue, but the _Harry_ feeling in her didn't stop it.

"I… I love you, too." Harry whispered, his soft insecure eyes meeting hers and Hermione gasped in understanding. She would never get tired of those Dursleys, making Harry deprived of love, he didn't deserve that…

"I love you," Hermione murmured, more to make him feel loved and ignore her embarrassment, "I love you very much." She declared confidently.

She thought she saw his emerald eyes glimmer, but he pulled her in for a hug, placing soft kisses on her neck, whispering 'I love you' again and again.

"See?" Hermione giggled, "It's not so difficult after you say it the first time."

"No," Harry whispered, caressing her face and looking at her, "it's you, that's why. I've said that to Ron – that I love you."

Hermione wondered what did that mean by the last bit, but filed that thought away for later as Harry kissed her passionately. He undid his jeans, hissing in frustration as he tried to achieve his goal without letting her go. As Hermione was about to push him and help him, he somehow wriggled out of it, now naked with her.

He was… nice. Very nice. It didn't matter much for Hermione, as her main focus was on Harry.

He didn't ask this time, not after the words exchanged between them as he grabbed her hip, pulling her body closer to him. He entered her slowly, muttering a colourful swear at the evident pleasure he felt, judging Harry's expression. Hermione enjoyed as she rubbed the hairs on the nape of his neck, finally feeling him stop at her barrier.

With one swift stroke, he entered inside her.

Hermione tried not to cry out loud as he stole away the last of her virginity, but tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't control the whimper that escape. Harry wiped that tear away, a painful look on his face as he gazed at her, "I'm sorry." He whispered in sympathy, placing kisses on her jaw and neck as he waited.

"It's okay, now." Hermione bit her lip, pain fading into a small twinge as she kissed Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at her nervously, finding that she really meant it. This was different, absolutely different from the experiences he had from the other girls, moaning like they didn't mean it – that what really surprised him in the first place, Hermione moaned and it made him shiver in pleasure, it made him eager to hear it more. With the previous girls, it had always been his need, but with her, _her_ need became his need.

Harry finally gave in to the instinctive feeling of ramming inside her which he had been controlling, telling himself to be gentle with her, not to scare her. He groaned out very loud for the first time, his eyes meeting hers as he thrusted inside her – wanting to capture that expression of pure pleasure on her face. That, _that_, drove him crazy. She was not a quick fuck; she was the one he first made love with. She was the one he took his time with, and even that didn't felt enough.

"My man," Hermione moaned, returning his thrust, "My Harry."

Those words made him growl out loud as he clutched on her hair gently, yet rammed into her harder this time, kissing her wildly. His fingers did justice to her swollen nub, massaging it as he swallowed her moan.

"Hermione…" He whispered, hissing out in pain and pleasure as Hermione clawed his back. He pinched her clit.

Hermione let go of her mouth, shuddering and clenching her walls around him, and Harry knew he had accomplished it and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Together," Harry gasped, thrusting into her as they both let go, falling, together.

Only sound could be heard was his and Hermione's panting as he struggled to stay up after that intense bout of orgasm he had felt for the first time in his life. His arms trembled in an effort to stay up, as he untangled his fingers from hers, before promptly plopping down on her.

The feel of Hermione breasts against his chest, was surprisingly stirring him again, and before she could know he pushed himself beside her. He didn't want to do that for now if she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Harry mumbled, kissing her hair as Hermione shifted closer to her.

"Perfectly fine." Hermione whispered contentedly, kissing his chest.

Harry smiled, pulling Hermione closer, for the feeling loved and the fierce undying love for the witch beside him who stole his heart away.

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
